Latios, Latias, And Shiny Rayquaza appears
This is the scene where Hoopa brings out Latias, Latios and Shiny Rayquaza to help the heroes fight Unbound Hoopa and the Villains in Team Robot in Pokémon the Movie: Hoopa and the Clash of Ages. Ash Ketchum: Lugia! Pikachu: Pika! G-Merl: What happened? Emerl: '''Aw, nuts! '''Nurp-Naut: Oh, no! Matt Ishida: That's not good. Gabumon: There goes Lugia! Agumon: Not cool! Tai Kamiya: How dare they do that for sending Lugia back where it belongs! Davis Motomiya: Lugia's worthless, because of Unbound Hoopa's Ring! Takato Matsuki: That Unbound Hoopa needs to be defeated. Takuya Kanbara: How could Lugia be worthless?! Lugia was really cool! Gah! Flain: You said it, dude. Meltus: '''Yep. '''Veemon: Oh, no. Guilmon: Lugia! Vulk: No! Our good Legendary Pokémon is send back where it belongs! Flamzer: This looks awful! Zorch: '''I know! '''Shuff: Well this wouldn't have happen if it watch out for those rings like I told it too. Michelangelo: Bummer, man. Flain: Harsh, dudes! Eddy: You should have bring more Legendary Pokémon to help out Lugia! Burnard: Next time, bring more Legendary Pokémon! Seismo: Now what do we do? (The rings comes back to Unbound Hoopa's wrists) Seelkadoom: Finally! Nazo: Lugia is now send back where it belongs. Puppetmon: Now that Legendary Pokémon is out of the way, let's go destroy those heroes. MetalSeadramon: Sure thing. Vexus: Just you wait, Jenny Wakeman. Piedmon: Let's get them! Theodore "Tobey" McCallister III: You're not escaping and no one can save you this time. Nurp-Naut: Okay, So how are gonna stop them?! Gobba: But how? We don't have Legendary Pokémon to help us out! Vulk: We can use a cubit now! Machinedramon: It's over for you heroes and the DigiDestined! Niksput: '''Not yet. '''Takuya Kanbara: We're just getting started! Ash Ketchum: Hoopa! We've got to fight too! Emerl: We're right behind you! Tai Kamiya: We can't let those bad guys win! Hoopa: Hoopa, fight with you! Ash Ketchum: Alright, then bring us some super fast Pokémon! Mordecai: Dude, call them to help us out! (Rigby picks up and dial his phone and talks to someone) Rigby: We need your help! Hoopa: Ready! (It brings out rings) Ali Hoopa Ring! (Latias, Latios and Shiny Rayquaza appears out of the rings) Ash Ketchum: Latias! Latios! And Rayquaza! Emerl: Awesome! G-Merl: So, cool! Rigby: Dudes! Look at Rayquaza! Why is it black, instead of green? Mordecai: Dude, it's a shiny Rayquaza! Matt Ishida: Shiny Pokémon are way cooler! (Then a meteor appear and reveals to be Baby Ducks) Mordecai & Rigby: Baby ducks! Tai Kamiya: Awesome! Agumon: So as Shiny Rayquaza! Hoopa: Were you surprised? Ash Ketchum: Yeah, we sure are! Krader: Yeah we are! Baby Ducks #1: We heard your in trouble and came to help you dudes out. Guilmon: It's really ashamed that Latias, Latios and Rayquaza didn't come to help Lugia. Matt Ishida: Enough with the surprise things let's get going. Vulk: '''Okay then. '''Ash Ketchum: Rayquaza, Latias, Latios. We need your power! (Three Legendary Pokémon roar in an acception) Teslo: '''Then let's do it! '''Zaptor: Let's stand down! Volectro: I'm ready to fight bad guys! Baby Ducks: Let's do this! (Rigby, Mordecai and Baby Ducks do their fist pumps together to transform) Rigby & Mordecai: '''Hyperduck extreme! '''Hyperduck: Fusion mode, ready to fight! Category:TMNTHedgehog5 Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes